supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Naughty Platform
The Naughty Platform was first issued in the Irine Family. A child sits on a fake bridge, maybe sending their legs in fake holes of the bridge. They must sit on the bridge for a dependable amount of time. For example, Wailems Family's Lola would have to sit there for 5 minutes, due to the age of 5. This discipline technique is suitable for children aged from 2-12. Episodes *Irine Family (Haley for 11 minutes, Josef for 6 minutes, Makai for 4 minutes, Bryce, Sherman, Madeliene, and Kadyn for 3 minutes, Aiden for 2 minutes) *Broflovski Family (Paige for 5 minutes) *Wailems Family (Kyle for 7 minutes, Lola for 5 minutes) *Baxter Family (Cassandra for 5 minutes) *Yoling Family (Lucas for 6 minutes, Abby for 4 minutes) *Worker Family (Oliver for 7 minutes, Jeff for 6 minutes, Kent for 4 minutes) *Tunayatte Family *Megnet Family (Adrian for 4 minutes) *Beaker Family (Leo for 5 minutes) *Oakley Family (Cody and Mortimer for 6 minutes) *Affan Family (Eliana for 7 minutes, Silas for 6 minutes, Kaia for 5 minutes, Anna for 4 minutes) *Hancock Family *Line Family (Janice for 12 minutes) *Cheng Family *Florez Family *Langbroek Family Revisited (Mary and Marley for 5 minutes) *Granger Family *Liko Family (James for 4 minutes) *Disrepant Family (Hunter for 7 minutes, River for 6 minutes, John for 4 minutes, Teddy, Bryce, and Orla for 3 minutes) *Daimler Family (Keanu for 8 minutes, Nalani for 5 minutes) *Shasta Family (Miguel for 3 minutes, Pedro and Pepito for 2 minutes) *Crier Family (Roman for 7 minutes) *Sealmon Family (Brahm and Jose for 3 minutes) *The Mag-Zig-Leng-Jig-Fung Family *Syndrim Family (Trent for 6 minutes, Dirien for 4 minutes) *Van Houten Family (PJ for 5 minutes) *Thorndyke Family (Oscar for 8 minutes) *Pintinger Family (Shirley for 7 minutes, Ginger for 3 minutes) *Mosley Family (Jasper for 7 minutes, Destiny for 4 minutes) *Lavigne Family (Bart for 5 minutes) *Byrin Family (Gretchen for 10 minutes, Dominic for 7 minutes) *Fremont Family *Stine Family (Isaac, Al and Annie for 7 minutes, Trixie for 5 minutes, Bart for 4 minutes, Tina for 2 minutes) *Taylor Family *Llewellyn Family *Martins Family *List Family Revisited (Rufus for 4 minutes) *Fisher Family (Keanu for 5 minutes) *Northern Family (Amanda and Alexa for 9 minutes, Adrian, Joel, Stephen, and Katarina for 4 minutes, Orla, Kaiden, David, and Daniel for 3 minutes) *Cramer Family (Rose, Violet and Daisy for 5 minutes) *Nurin Family (Fiona, Emma and Merum for 4 minutes, Charles for 3 minutes, Tia for 2 minutes) *Turner Family (Oliver for 4 minutes, Romero for 5 minutes) *Kiranoko Family *Remano Family (Jose for 4 minutes) *Wheeler Family (Todd and Tiana for 10 minutes) *Chand Family (Aletha for 7 minutes, Martha for 5 minutes, Edna for 3 minutes) *Deligny Family *Inigratte Family *Riordan Family *Wong Family (James for 7 minutes, Trevor for 5 minutes) *Remano Family Revisited *Kiejliches Family (Lois for 6 minutes) *Teavee Family (Matt for 7 minutes) *Bucket Family (Julie for 9 minutes and Lachlan for 5 minutes) *Mustdie-Sako Family (Mike for 4 minutes) *Kiejliches Family Revisited (Otto for 6 minutes) *Longman Family (Katherine for 5 minutes) *Needstogotojail- Brunswick Family (Ashley for 17 minutes and Brian for 14 minutes) Category:Techniques Category:Discipline Techniques Category:Fanon Discipline Techniques Category:Discipline Techniques for Older Children